


Xros XOXO

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Anime, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Canon Het Relationship, Comedy, Denial, Episode Related, F/M, Fear, Gen, Ghosts, Het and Slash, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rare Pairings, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Akashi Tagiru may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he recognizes an opportunity to stand up for his dreams when he sees one!





	Xros XOXO

Xros XOXO

Author’s Note: An alternate ending to episode 16 of _Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: One-sided Tagiru x Yuu. Referenced one-sided (canon) Airu x Yuu.

Summary:

Akashi Tagiru may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he recognizes an opportunity to stand up for his dreams when he sees one!

* * *

“What are you doing? We already proved the telephone booth isn’t haunted!”

Akashi Tagiru didn’t pay the blond any heed. He re-entered that box on the highway, around which stories of a ghost trying to make contact from the spirit realm had swirled. By a foreclosed hospital…or a creepy power plant extending into the mountains, as it turned out. The rumour mill had played telephone with an actual telephone.

Sure, they exposed the alleged spirit as a poor Patamon that Suzaki Airu captured in her traps within the DigiQuartz, but the urban legend’s mystique would come in handy.

“I feel like I’m still missing something.”

Yuu straightened his bike. “A few brain cells, maybe?”

Tagiru held the receiver to his ear and gasped, “A voice! It’s talking!”

“Where? What’s it saying?” The shorter flipped his kickstand.

“Let me listen, Tagiru!”

For the second time that day, the Digimon Hunters and their partners piled in. And for the second time that day, the door shut behind them.

“What did it say?” Yuu repeats, as fearless and serious as ever.

“It said…”

Gumdramon and Damemon fought for space to hear.

“Kiss me.”

Between Tagiru and Airu, Yuu had received more than his fill of allotted daily PDA. Jumping onto him. Straddling his neck. Grabbing his shoulders. He thought Tagiru was honest-to-God scared, but his goggled teammate was clearly milking the phobia angle at least somewhat.

“Get off me, Tagiru.”

The seventh-grader snorted. Then, a familiar face opened the booth and caught them in a compromising position yet again.

“T-Taiki-san!”

Kudo Taiki finally made it from his championship baseball game.

“Ahaha! We’re good friends!”

Weren’t there ghost movies where people relived their shameful moments on a loop?

Taiki’s bones ached. He should have hung up his jersey after the match.


End file.
